Photograph
by keenbeanz
Summary: They each stood there, the seven of them smiles on their faces, with charred remains of the enemy around them, their clothing ripped and burnt, covered with blood, monster dust and mud. But they didn't care. Not a Jason/Percy. In between tLH and SoN. Percabeth and bit of Reyna/Jason and Piper/Jason


**Hey Guys I hope you enjoy this one.**

**This is a songfic on Nickleback 'Photograph'**

**I know some people don't like them but meh to me it is just music. **

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy thought about her a lot.

Her blonde hair and how it curled like a princess' and the trivial fact that it smelt like Lemons.

He knew it sounded creepy but when something smelt of lemons he thought of her, and her hair. He walked past a large building and felt a pang in his chest when he heard people talking about New York, she was there.

He knew it.

His mind went fuzzy as he tried to remember everything. He hated whoever did this to him.

Slowly he walked past a little girl, in her hands was a bar of chocolate, expect it had melted in her clammy little hands, an involuntary smiled crossed his lips as he imagined someone sticking chocolate Easter bunnies on the roof of a cabin. It was almost like a memory, but he was sure no one could do that.

An image of two boys crossed his mind but after a headache it disappeared. He growled in frustration. It was at times like this he wished he had a photograph, an image that could be easily stuck in his head so that he could remember.

Passing a bakery he paused as he smelt a familiar scent, one that made him feel warm and fuzzy. The smell of freshly baked cookies. He walked into the shop almost pulled in by the smell of freshly baked cookies; he looked in at the cookies their chocolate chips lost in a sea of blue. He smiled at this but soon frowned at the pang that once again attacked his chest.

It was a strange and yet eerily familiar site. Slowly he turned to leave the store when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

A woman stood out with her back to him, her hair long and straight. He almost collapsed to his knees in frustration. Her hair was brown with strands of grey; she looked so familiar that he wanted to scream.

Who was this strange woman?

He walked closer to her as images of freshly baked cookies flashed in his mind, blue lollies and for some strange reason a statue of an ugly looking man playing poker.

When she turned around Percy was expecting to have some hit of a reminder or a memory of who this person was, but instead he was thoroughly disappointed.

He was met with a pair of brown eyes, he had a feeling he was looking for the colour blue and not brown.

Slowly he left the building zipping up his jacket.

He wanted to go home, where ever home was.

* * *

Jason frowned as he watched Leo work; he wanted to punch a wall.

He wanted to remember everything. He wanted to sit down with Lupa or Juno and talk. He wanted to see Reyna, to remember what they had, so he wouldn't feel so guilty for being with Piper.

He kicked his shoe against the dirt as he shoved his hands in his pockets, his mind a blur. He wanted to go back to New Rome. Back to his home, where he belonged, where he had all of his memories.

After a while he left Leo to work on the ship, as he strolled into the forest. He knew he wasn't supposed to go in there by himself, but who was going to stop him?

Sitting on Jup-Zeus' fist he thought about his life, about the friends he left behind and the friends he knew he would have to leave behind.

He smiled as he thought of the first day he met Hazel, she looked so young, with a look in her eyes that told everyone around her that she had a tough past. He could see it in the way she talked as if she had done something so bad that it had caused the end of humanity and even the gods.

But after awhile, they were able to put a smile on her face as he welcomed her into the fifth cohort. He tried to make her at home and she had a smile on her face, well until she saw Dakota. He remembered watching her face drop as the boy walked in his shirt on backwards as he stumbled into the room, his hair messy as he slurred his welcome speech.

It took a couple of minutes after that until her smile returned as Dakota had somehow managed to climb on Jason's shoulders and scream at the top of his lungs that he had finally climbed mount Everest.

Jason laughed at the memory; he was not even that tall.

Bobby simply smiled widely and rolled his eyes before leading Dakota out of the room.

He wanted those moments back; he wanted his friends to have those moments with him.

But most of all he wanted to go back home, he wanted to take a million pictures of everyone and thing so that he never forgot.

* * *

Photographs littered the rooms as the two boys finally went home.

Pictures of family, friends, places and even enemies covered the floors and the walls.

They never wanted to forget these things again.

They never wanted to change a thing.

Percy looked at the picture with a smile as Annabeth leaned over him her delicate finger pointing at the two, a wide smile on her face.

They each stood there, the seven of them smiles on their faces, with charred remains of the enemy around them, their clothing ripped and burnt, covered with blood, monster dust and mud. But they didn't care.

The smiles said that much, but it was the looks in the two boys eyes. Both sea green and sky blue showing nothing but happiness.

They had their memories back.

They had their homes back.

They had their families back.

And now they had their friends all together.

Percy moved his head around towards Annabeth kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I never want to lose you again." He muttered with a happy smile.

Annabeth blushed before planting a kiss on his lips.

"You won't I promise." She answered before placing the photo back in the book.

**Hope you all enjoyed and please Review to tell me what you thought.**


End file.
